Marionette
by CaptianThePirate756
Summary: Rewritten! Mari has been having a rough life since her mother died. She lived with her father, but what she knows he was responsible for her mother death and hers! After being abandon, she now goes to her favorite place, Freddy Fazbear Pizza! She now lives with them but, when Vincent return to destroy them, it's up to Mari to save her new FazFamily!
1. Mari Childhood

**What's up my fellow gamers, this is a rewritten version of 'Marionette', I heard tons of people of saying I stole this idea from LBug257, I'm not! I was inspired by his story 'I'm Just a Puppet', I loved that story so I was thinking of a story close to him. And this popped in! Also I do not own FNaF, they belong to Scott Cawthon, I only own the Story idea and Mari Childhood. This song 'It's Been So Long' is from The Living Tombstone! I hope you enjoy this version than the old one! See ya later!:-)**

XXX~

 _I don't know what I was thinking_

 _Leaving my child behind_

 _Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind_

 _With all this anger, guilt ,and sadness_

 _Coming to haunt me forever!_

~XXX~

~Mari P.O.V~

Hi, I'm Mari Rodriguez and I like to tell you my story about myself.

You see I'm a little girl at the age of 4 right now, I live with my mom and dad. My mother name is Nora Winchester, (making fun of her last name is irritating) and my dad is Vincent Rodriguez. I never like him ever since I was born. I always had this feeling that he's a bad man, whenever he holds me, I cry. I can't even stand of him! My mother knows that I always have a favorite place for my birthday and that's Freddy Fazbear Pizza! I always go there for my birthday, but I don't have friends so, FazGang and the Toys are my only friends. I was different from the other kids, one is my pale skin, and I was strange to people.

I have black shiny hair, but I did have a streak of white, and I also have a curvy hair covering one eye, black glossy eyes, and skin pale as snow. I wear a black dress with tights, they also have white stripes on the wrist and the ankles. I also wear black shiny shoe. Yea I know, I like black and white, a lot!

Now I will tell you.

~Freddy Fazbear Pizza~1 P.M.~ January 12, 1994~

"Hehe, this is fun!" I said excitedly to my parents, today was my birthday and yea I'm 4 years today! My dad didn't care, I was better off without him anyway, for some reason he doesn't like this place, once he gave a death glare to the gang on my 2nd birthday. My mother loved this place, she loved the decorations, the mascots, and she love seeing me smile too.

~2 Weeks Later~January 28~

"*Sobbing* I'll miss you." I said in sadness, my mother died because someone kill her. I had a feeling it was Vincent, I never called him 'Dad' or 'Father', so I called him by his real name. But he wouldn't do that, would he?

I was sleeping peacefully, until he woke me up. "What is it, Vincent?" I ask, rubbing my sleepy eyes and he told me to get my shoes on, I didn't ask why so, I just put them on with my black pajamas. I didn't bother changing since it was the middle of winter, and that I felt cozy in them, he told me to get in the car. I grabbed my sweet little Spring Bonnie plushie, (did you also know I found him) and went down to the car.

We drove for awhile and came to 'Freddy Fazbear Pizza', I was confused why we're here since he hated this place and I thought he never take me here again. He had a key to open the place and I forgot he worked here, still confused why would he work here since he hated this place. Then he told me to come in, I walked slowly in the place. It was after hours like 1 A.M., maybe, then he told me to follow him. As I was told to do I followed him, and he lead me to the Backroom where Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy were sleeping.

"Why are we h-" I ask before something has stabbed me in the back, "Ahh-" I scream before I was muffled. "Shh..., calm down." The voice I knew too well, he...he...trying to kill me! But I couldn't run, I was loosing blood and I then went to my knees trying not to pass out. I still held my plushie, I then heard him, "Now, don't ever come back!" He said before locking me in the Backroom, I knew I would die in minutes, seconds, and I pass out.

 **I hope you enjoy that, please support this if you want to know what happen to our young Mari! Again don't own FNaF they belong to Scott Cawthon, I only own the Story idea and Mari Childhood. This song is from The Living Tombstone, 'It's Been So long'! See ya later!:-)**

~XXX~

 _I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river_

 _Is this revenge im seeking_

 _Or seeking someone to avenge me_

 _Stuck in my own paradox i want to set myself free!_

~XXX~


	2. Explain!

**Now for the continuing of chapter 1, I hope you enjoy it everyone. Song by The Living Tombstone 'It's Been So long'**

~XXX~

 _Maybe I should chase and find_

 _Before they try to stop it_

 _It won't be long before I become a puppet_

 _It's Been so long_

~XXX~

~Mari P.O.V~Freddy Fazbear Pizza, Backroom~

I knew I'd be dead in minutes, seconds. Then before I completely blacked out, there was a soft fur holding me, I tried to open my eyes but, I couldn't due to amount of blood loss. I could open my eyes just enough for me to see, there were people in front of me it seem I'm laying down, they were saying something.

" _What should we do? We can't just leave her"_ A female voice was asking someone then more of a serious voice speak up, " _Don't worry, Goldie hand me a first aid kit!"_ , I don't know who Goldie is but, I felt something like a soft cloth covering the bloody chest. Were they trying to help me, it seems that way. I was recovering just a little then enough to open my eyes completely, it was a blur due to the amount of blood loss, then it became clearer. It was the FazGang and the Toys, also two animatronic, who I never met or seen before. After a few minutes I was recovering and, I'm able to move a little. Enough for me to sit myself up, but I was wiggling around then they started to speak.

" _She'll be okay, right Freddy?"_ Who I knew was Chica talking to the leader, _"Chica, she'll be alright, just give her sometime, okay?"_ Freddy said, he had his hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. Then Toy Freddy speak up, " _Let's give her some time to recover, then we can check on her later."_ The light brown bear said, the rest agreed and left except for the two animatronic, they were standing there until they went to get some rest, they look familiar but, I couldn't move or see them correctly. I then started to get tired myself then I fell to sleep.

~An Hour and a Half later~

My head was spinning crazy, I then stood up where I was laying down and found myself still in the Backroom. My chest was a little sore but, okay. I then started to walk, I may been a little wobbly but, I was fine and regain my balance. The two animatronic that I saw earlier was Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie, I wanted to wake them up but, I'm guessing they might not like that. I then check the door and check if it was lock, it was open! I check the clock as I got out, and it red '11:55' so it was after hours, I then noticed the Gang and the Toys were deactivated. But then how did they help her with the blood and her chest? It was a mystery she wanted to find out, she then heard the clock, it strike Midnight. Then it shocked her when she saw the Animatronics moving and activating, the Gang didn't noticed but, the Toys did!

"Uh..., Freddy, is that the girl we help?" Toy Bonnie said to the lead singer other then Toy Freddy, "Where?" He ask, looking around and saw the girl. "Uh..., Welcome to Fredd-" he said like he's performing until he was interrupted, "Cut the act! I know you roam around when it strike Midnight, don't lie to me." She said sternly. She couldn't believe it, with her two black eyes, she saw the Animatronics roaming and talking!

"Look, please don't tell nobody! That we well...,you know, because nobody knows this except the... never mind" Bonnie begging the young little girl, Mari was still shocked about all of this then she sigh, "Okay, I won't tell, just explain to me. Please, I need to know!"

 **And scene everyone! Now the Gang needs some explaining to do, anyway see ya later!:-) Song by The Living Tombstone 'It's Been So long'**

~XXX~

 _Since I last seen my son_

 _Lost to this monster_

 _To the man behind the slaughter_

 _Since you been gone_

 _I've been singing this stupid song_

 _So I could ponder_

 _To the sanity of your mother_

~XXX~


	3. New FazMember

~Narrator's P.O.V~12:50~

"So let me get this straight, five children plus five more died because of the purple guy and you want revenge?" Mari ask, the Gang then nodded their heads, "Okay, what about Spring Bonnie? If I mistaken there are ten children and eleven Animatronics" she ask while looking at him, he was about to cry when Goldie step up, " Well yes, but it's complicated with him, you see the murderer use him as his own puppet and he couldn't control himself." Goldie explain to the young Mari, he also told her that his name is Springtrap. Which she is confused about, "But why? Isn't it he supposed to be Spring Bonnie?" She ask so curiously, Goldie explain to her about that.

"We should contact your parents before anything else happen." Bonbon suggest, the rest agreed then Mari started to cry uncontrollably and ran to the Backroom. Freddy notice it and went after her, he found her in the dark shadow of the corner holding her Plushie while crying. "Hey, don't worry your parents must be worried about you, we should go now." He said to the crying girl unknowing her name. But she pushed his hand away gently still sobbing, "I can never go back, I lost my mother, my dad doesn't want me, and there's nowhere I can go!" She said sobbing even more, attracting the rest of the gang in there.

"Don't cry little girl, it's gonna be okay. Don't cry." Chica said as she soothe her, the rest felt sorry for Mari, having a rough life isn't pleasant. "Um...,Freddy why can't she stay here with us?" Mangle suggest her idea to the leader, "What?! We can't, they'll notice her and take her away!" Freddy said screaming, "Bro, chill! I have an idea, she **can** stay with us, and we can hide her!" Goldie said to his younger brother, he then told his idea to the Gang.

~An Hour Later~Prize Corner~

"What is your plan? Mari ask Ted and Chi, now knowing the Toys name. "We can't tell you, it's a surprised!" Chi said to her, then Ted ask something to her, "What is your name anyway, you haven't told us.", Mari was kinda distracted then replied, "Oh, right well..., I'm Mari Rodriguez." She answered the light brown bear, "Hey, you were familiar to me but, couldn't put my finger on it. We're really sorry about your mother." Chi said then walking out of Prize Corner and went to the Kitchen.

Mari was patiently waiting for the surprised, five minutes later, they came back with a costume. "What's this?" Mari ask the gang, "It's a costume to hide you from the people so, they won't recognize you." They explain to her, "and it's what you requested, you really love black and white, don't you?" Foxy said with his English accent, she knew that Foxy faked the whole pirate voice, she like it actually.

"I love it, but won't they recognize my face?" She ask while showing her pale face, "Not with a little makeup, Bonbon can help you." Bonbon wave for Mari to come, and took her to the Bathroom and started to get to work. She then came back with make up that made her look like a Puppet clown. She had purple stream from her eyes to the bottom of her face, also heavily red blush in her cheek.

She then put her costume and she look like a Puppet. They then had to decide her name in order for people to not recognize her as human, they came with a bunch of names but none of them match with the puppet theme. "Marionette." Mari said, the rest was confused of what she said, "Marionette, it has my name on it and it matches the puppet thing, doesn't it?" She ask the gang, they agreed with the idea.

"Welcome to the Family, Marionette!"


	4. Vision

**Freaking sorry for the delay, please so sorry. School, and other stories! Please enjoy this everyone. See ya later!**

~Prize Corner~Mary P.O.V~8 Months Later~

This is my new home from now on, my new Fazfamily? That's what they said, anyway. I lived in Prize Corner, inside of a present like box. During the day, I would give the young children presents, or plushies, I love seeing the kids being happy. I even forgot about him, I was in a place and family that I can have love.

~After Hours~

I was asleep in my box until Midnight rung, I got out of my present and headed to Main Party Room. Dad and the rest of my Aunts and Uncles were asleep, I then walked to the Backroom and saw that Uncle Golden Freddy and Springtrap were awake. They noticed me and said 'Good Night', well it is night time instead of day, soon I was hungry. I was wondering if Mom can make some pizza soon, or I'll die of starvation.

I walked to the Kitchen and was surprised that Mom was already baking! Okay, this is just getting weird, I'm still not used to all roaming thing. Then I broke the silence and ask for my pizza, she was in cheery mood today, I wonder what. As soon as I got I headed to the Stage, and hang out with my Family. They were planing my birthday, in about 4 weeks, I was excited for it.

This will be the first time having a birthday party with my new Fazfamily, the rest of my party were with my... nevermind. I soon catching with the rest until it was 3 A.M., Dad told me to go back in my box, without arguing I was in my box. Dad played a music box, it had a relaxing soothing tune. I love it, soon it started playing and I was fast asleep.

~Dream~

As I flutter my eyes open, I was in my old room back at home. I was still in my Puppet form and headed down to the living room, it was different my old home. I kept hearing weird noises, then I saw ten ghost of children around my age or older. They had black streak coming out of their eyes, many were boys but, some were girls.

Then it showed another scene, where that cold blooded murderer was in a Golden Freddy costume leading 5 children then 5 more followed. I soon tried to yell to them but, I wasn't there so I couldn't do nothing, then he soon locked the Backroom door and took out his knife, smile his creepy smile.

Many of the kids screamed in fear, as I watch them had their life ended. I was now crying of this, I then soon saw another scene, where I saw my relatives except they were phantom. Like there were Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, then there was a Phantom Puppet. I was scared but, it seem their after the Security guard. He was wearing his security guard outfit but, only it was purple. He outsmarted the Phantoms easily except the Phantom Puppet, who just stared at him, then it starts to get brighter the room. Soon I passed out.


End file.
